Lonely By Nature
by Kankurolover88
Summary: Here is a story that I wrote for my friend Thea aka SheenaXZelso and it's about Sasuke and Gaara well I hope that you all like it I'm not going to say more about it :P you'll have to read and find out :D


Everything is different out here in the nature. Everything is more quiet, more peaceful more for me…. No one to bug me or get on my nerves I'm alone and that's how I like it. I wish I could live out here…but sometimes, it does get to quiet…even for me…

Sasuke thought as he rolled out his sleeping bad inside his tent. He decided to take a break from the village so he came out in the woods with a tent and some food, mostly he wanted to clear his head and think about his future.

Earlier the week Kakashi had asked everyone what their future's hold….Sasuke didn't know how to answer so he stayed quiet in the corner until Kakashi saw him and asked him in a plain voice…

"And what are you going to do in the future Mr. Sasuke Uchiha?"

"…"

"Nothing?"

"Maybe…"

Then a voice from the other side of the room screamed out…

"He's gonna be nothing that's for sure, he has nothing and it seems that that's all he wants….nothing, he'll die alone, just like he wants too."

"Who said that!" Kakashi yelled as he turned around quickly. " I mean it who said it? I won't ask again, but if I have too you'll ALL pay!" Kakashi said as his voice began to heat up.

Everyone pointed to a big bully looking ninja sitting on the side, he wasn't ashamed about it, he actually got up, smiled and took a bow.

"That's it, come with me…" Kakashi said as he walked out the class.

The ninja looked at Sasuke and then smirked and laughed… then he mumbled a few words as he stopped at Sasuke's desk.

"Poor lonely isolated Sasuke…pathetic!" He then spat in Sasuke's face and walked away.

Sasuke wasn't going to take that, he jumped up from his desk like a wild animal and attacked. Kakashi then came in to break up the fight.

"That's enough boys…. I SAID ENOUGH!" Kakashi yelled as he was now as pissed as can be. He looked at the class and with his eye on the class everyone in the class looked at their books and began to work.

Kakashi then walked to the door with both ninjas by their ears.

"Sasuke go home…in fact take the week off…" Kakashi said as he let go of Sasuke's ear and then looked at the other ninja " …as for you, detention….two months."

"What the hell! Two months?" The other ninja screeched.

"Yes…wanna make it three?"

The other ninja looked at Sasuke with a hatred in his eyes. Kakashi then looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke….go!"

"Yes sir." Sasuke replied as he walked away.

When Sasuke got home he decided to go camping in the forest, were he could be alone, were everyone thought he belonged.

Sasuke laid on the sleeping bag and saw the light outside become darker and darker with each second that pasted. The sun was setting and Sasuke was becoming tired. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep and sad slumber.

Sasuke was swiftly awaken by a scream of pain. Someone was outside of the tent and Sasuke didn't know if he should go out. He pandered for a brief minute and then decided to go out and check. He grabbed a flashlight and then walked out the tent.

He walked around not saying anything, listening for another noise, and looking for a bush that moved or a head pass by, but…nothing.

/Who could it be? No one knows I'm out here…or does someone know? I didn't tell anyone so how could they know I'm here? What if it's trouble/ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke then heard a voice cursing in the bust close to him. He walked over and peeked behind it. He couldn't see anything so he then counted to three and then…

"WHO ARE YOU!" He screamed as he jumped into the bushes.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Someone answered.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I was walking trying to…and my foot got stuck in this bear trap…." The other one said trailing off as he spoke.

"OH my…here let me help you."

"No I can do it myself."

"No I can help I won't hurt you." Sasuke said trying to convince the mystery ninja that he was nice and that he would like to help.

"Find!"

Sasuke then opened the bear trap very delicately and then moved his foot out of it.

"There you go." Sasuke said as he placed the other person's foot on the ground.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok I'll be find, well I'll be getting out your hair now." They said as they got up from the ground but then fell back down on the ground. "Ouch!"

"Here put your arm around my neck and come to my tent." Sasuke said as he bent down.

"Fine!" They said as they wrapped their arm around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke helped the ninja to walk over to the tent and then laid them down on the sleeping bag that was rolled out.

"Gaara?" Sasuke said softly.

"What is it?"

"Your bleeding!"

"I am?"

"Yes…let me look at it…don't worry I'll try my best to not hurt you…ok?" Sasuke said sweetly.

Gaara looked at Sasuke in a dazed kind of way, he didn't know why Sasuke was so caring why he was so gentle when everyone said he was this monster. They also say that about Gaara but….no one ever gave Gaara a chance maybe they did the same to Sasuke?

"Ok then." Gaara said with a tiny smile.

Sasuke pulled up Gaara's pant leg and took off his sandal. He moved around his ankle to make sure that Gaara didn't break it from the trap. Gaara just sat there looking at Sasuke in nothing but confusion.

/Why? Why? Why does he care? Why is he helping? It's it's Sasuke? I'm so so so confused? I think I'm I'm falling…no one has ever cared about me…never this much…What do I do./ Gaara thought as he stared at Sasuke deeply. Gaara wasn't sure if it was love but he knew that it was something it was butterflies in his tummy and he felt a little sick and sweaty.

"How's that?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Gaara sweetly, as Sasuke then tied up the rest of the bandage around Gaara's leg.

"Umm that's…that's, it feels great…I'll be going now…" Gaara said as he stud up quickly but as he got up his ankle gave up and he fell…right in Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke…" Gaara said.

"Shh…"

Sasuke bent down and kissed Gaara's lips very passionately. Gaara closed his eyes slowly as the kiss seemed to unreal to much of a dream.

Sasuke then pulled away slow and then smiled never opening is eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok…" Gaara replied.

They both laid down and looked at the ceiling of the tent. Gaara was confused and didn't know what to do.

"Umm I think I should leave…thanks again for helping me." Gaara said with a light smile then tried to pull himself up to his feet.

Sasuke looked at Gaara and then looked away quickly.

"No stay with me…please."

"What?" Gaara answered.

"I know this sounds weird and what ever but please stay with me…" Tears had began to leak from Sasuke's eyes.

"Ok then.." Gaara replied as he began to weep softly.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked threw his tears.

"Cause you started and now I can't stop."

Both them started to cry their lives were so different they thought but now they knew that their lives were so similar. They didn't have to say anything because they knew how the other one was feeling without a single word.

An half hour has passed and their tears were now all dried up they were now laying down on the ground looking at the ceiling…they watched the moths that had managed to get in the tent and were flying around the light.

"I was young when I was told to kill everyone. I didn't want to, I was young didn't know what I was doing I was controlled. Now I'm known as the "killing Machine" everyone is scared of me even my brother and sister…it hurts more then I could have ever imagined. I just want to die to be off this earth so I could never kill or hurt anyone ever again." Gaara said clearly not expecting a reply but he did…

"Well my brother killed all my family, their is no one with my blood or with this name other then me and him…I don't know why he did it…and now I'm cursed by Orochimaru I don't know what's gonna happen next…I could die tomorrow and well it would be doing me a favour. I just hate everything…I'm so….alone and I hate it."

"I'm alone too…I'm not complete. I'm just a empty shell with nothing to live for…"

"Same here."

They didn't talk anymore they just stared at the bugs flying around the light as Sasuke then learned over towards Gaara and began to lift up his shirt. Gaara wanted it and so did Sasuke and they knew that if they didn't do it now then they would never get the chance.

Sasuke's fingers traced over Gaara stomach as he untied Sasuke's headband. His headband dropped to the ground as so did Gaara's shirt. They got under the sleeping bag and then began to undress each other. A fill of clothes were there on the side of the tent.

"Hold me…make me feel not alone for once, just for a moment, I want to know what it's like not to be alone." Gaara said.

"Your not alone, I'm here, I'll hold you as long as you want me too." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Gaara's bare body.

Their bodies were as close as two people could get and for once they felt normal…loved.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"I hate everything and I'm so miserable, but right now I feel complete even if it's only for a few moments."

"Gaara…I feel the same way and don't forget that."

Gaara then turned his head to face Sasuke and looked deep into his eyes never blinking.

"I love you." Gaara said….

"I love you too…" Sasuke said…

Gaara smiled and so did Sasuke….they have never heard those words or said it with meaning.

Gaara kissed Sasuke's lips once again and the kiss became more, Sasuke kissed down Gaara's chest the feeling was the best feeling that they have ever had. Holding turned to touching, touching turned to Kissing and kissing turned to so much more.

Sasuke's breaths grew deeper and more rough. He trusted and trusted as Gaara whispered his name. They didn't want to stop, they made love till the sky began to get a little lighter.

They climaxed and held each other close. They whispered I love you's once more and then got dressed.

Sasuke looked at Gaara with that look in his eyes. Gaara nodded and then took Sasuke's hand. They walked out the tent hand and hand. They got to the edge of the cliff watching the sun rising.

"Will you dance with me?" Sasuke asked, as he turned his head slowly to look at Gaara.

"Yes…" Gaara said as he glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke placed his hands on Gaara's waist and they danced. They danced close and the way they held each other you knew it was true love but their was still so much hurt, to much hurt to ever get rid of. They had so much for one another but the hurt was double, their didn't have enough love to get rid of all the pain.

Sasuke looked at Gaara and Gaara looked at Sasuke. They walked to the edge of the cliff looking at the sun that was coming over the mountains. Gaara pulled Sasuke close to him and kissed his lips.

They smiled at each other then held their hands tightly together. Hand and hand they looked at each other once more then took one step over the cliff…to a place where they could be together and not be judged…


End file.
